


Serendipity

by prokofieva



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Nerd!Sherlock, Teenlock, Unilock
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27191512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prokofieva/pseuds/prokofieva
Summary: Возможно, это клише — влюбиться в капитана команды регби, но даже Шерлок Холмс временами может стать жертвой клише.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 18





	Serendipity

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Serendipity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3140267) by [Robottko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robottko/pseuds/Robottko). 



> Перевод вот этой замечательной работы: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3140267

— Я провалюсь, — послышался стон через две стопки книг, разрезая тишину в библиотеке, словно острый нож. Человек казался несчастным, и Шерлок нахмурился, оглядываясь в поиске источника голоса и стараясь понять, почему тот казался таким знакомым. — Боже, я не могу понять это.

Шерлок подскочил, когда услышал глухой стук (ударились головой об стол — какое ребячество!). Он встал и направился к источнику шума, даже не пытаясь скрыть раздражение.

— Если тебя не затруднит, некоторые из нас пытаются тут учиться, — начал Шерлок, рассматривая блондинистую голову, которую так и не подняли со стола. — Ты сильно шумишь, и я… Ох!

Парень повернулся, и Шерлок почувствовал, как его сердце остановилось, когда он понял, что это Джон Ватсон, капитан команды по регби, мистер Популярность и захватчик каждой мысли Шерлока, который сейчас смотрел на него снизу вверх и выглядел совершенно несчастным.

— Боже, извини, — сказал Джон, растирая лоб, — я просто… химия меня убивает, и я…

— Если тебе нужна помощь, буду рад её предложить, — быстро прервал его Шерлок, и надеялся, что ему удалось принять свое обычное выражение отстраненности, а не тот глупый вид, что он принимал всякий раз, когда встречался с Джоном в коридорах.

— Ты… хочешь мне помочь? — Джон нахмурился. — Но ты, должно быть, года на два моложе меня.

Шерлок недовольно дотронулся до своего свитера без рукавов. Джон был на пару сантиметров выше него, когда они стояли, и свитера любого рода годились только на то, чтобы показать его моложе, чем он был.

— Я только на класс меньше тебя, — надменно произнес Шерлок, — и на несколько лет впереди тебя в химии. Это моя лучшая дисциплина, и никто не поможет тебе лучше, чем я.

— Включая учителей? — спросил Джон, двигая бровями, что вызвало интересное сальто в желудке Шерлока.

— Конечно. — Шерлок сел рядом с Джоном, чувствуя себя таким мелким по сравнению с ним. Он нервно прошелся рукой по коротким волосам. — Я самый умный ученик в этой школе.

— Я думал, что Шерлок Холмс самый умный в этой школе, — возразил Джон.

— Ну, а я — Шерлок Холмс, — ответил Шерлок, склоняясь над одной из книг, чтобы скрыть смущение. Джон о нем слышал. О, это не к добру. — Так что предложение все еще в силе.

— Постой… это ты Шерлок Холмс? — Джон встал в возбуждении. — Боже, судя по тому, как мои приятели по регби говорили о тебе, ты казался страшным.

Шерлок фыркнул.

— Не моя вина, что твои приятели считают знания страшными.

Джон зашелся взрывным смехом, хлопая Шерлока по плечам, а тот покраснел, и отчаянно старался не подставляться под прикосновения.

— Это правда? — спросил Джон после того, как успокоился. — Штука, что ты делаешь, когда смотришь на кого-то и знаешь все о нем?

«Ох, ну, узнать тебя было приятно». Шерлок набрал воздуха, позволяя себе быстрый изучающий взгляд, перед тем как озвучить свои выводы. Джон возненавидит его после этого, и больше он не сможет себе позволить его разглядывать.

— То, как ты себя держишь, наводит на мысль, что ты собираешься стать военным. Когда ты об этом задумываешься, то держишь себя по-военному прямо, но быстро расслабляешься, стоит тебе задуматься о чем-то другом. Книги в твоей сумке говорят мне, что ты будешь учиться на доктора и будешь платить за обучение армейскому делу. Ты не из обеспеченной среды, судя по твоей подержанной сумке, что досталась от брата, и слегка потрепанные вещи — не то чтобы они плохо на тебе сидели — что только подтверждает мою гипотезу об армейском докторе. Тебе нравится регби, но не настолько. Твой отец хочет, чтобы ты этим занимался, так что ты усердно работаешь, чтобы он мог тобой гордиться. Ты нелегко находишь друзей. Это не к тому, что ты не популярен, но чтобы ты кому-то доверял, требуется довольно много, так что те, что считают себя твоими друзьями, таковыми не являются.

Шерлок набрал в грудь воздуха и запнулся, глядя на лицо Джона. Вместо гнева или отвращения, он увидел что-то похожее на трепет.

— Это было удивительно, — сказал Джон с широкой улыбкой.

— Правда?

Шерлок был ошарашен.

— Конечно. Это было потрясающе, совершенно потрясающе.

— Обычно люди так не говорят, — заметил Шерлок, склоняясь над книгой, чтобы скрыть краснеющее лицо.

— А что обычно говорят люди? — спросил Джон с любопытством.

— «Отвали», — ответил Шерлок сухо.

Джон фыркнул, и потянул учебник химии к себе на колени.

— Мне бы действительно не помешала помощь с этим.

— Я здесь именно для этого, — сказал Шерлок, наклоняясь поближе, чтобы ему было видно лучше.

— Эй, мои вещи действительно так хорошо на мне выглядят? — выдал Джон, когда понял что смущение не сходит с лица Шерлока.

— Ой, заткнись.

***  
Как Джону удалось убедить его сходить на матч по регби, Шерлок никогда не поймет. Он помогал Джону с химией уже несколько месяцев и был приятно удивлен, когда понял, что тот такой же прекрасный ученик, как и хороший друг.

«Опасная территория, — думал он. — Лучше остаться приятелями. Джон вряд ли станет считать другом тебя».

Дождь лил над стадионом. Мокрыми были все, кто не догадались принести с собой зонтик. Или кто не украл один у старшего брата, в случае Шерлока.

Толпа тепло приветствовала Джона, когда тот сделал что-то из ряда вон с мячом, и Шерлок немного похлопал вместе со всеми, слабо представляя себе, что происходит.

Не то чтобы это было важным. Даже если бы Шерлок разбирался в спорте, вид мокрого Джона отвлекал бы его слишком сильно, чтобы следить за игрой.

Игра подошла к концу, но все равно потребовалось пара минут, чтобы Шерлок понял это. Судя по улыбкам на лице Джона и его товарищей, они выиграли.

«Приятель подошел бы с поздравлением, не так ли?»

Шерлок направился к команде, чувствуя себя донельзя неловко. Дождь ослабел, и Шерлок закрыл свой зонт, придерживая его рукой.

Только тогда Джон повернулся, и широко открыл глаза, как только увидел Шерлока. Он улыбнулся шире, чем когда выиграл, и желудок Шерлока сделал малоприятное сальто.

— Ты пришел! — сказал Джон, удаляясь от своей празднующей команды. Он выглядел, как будто только что вышел из бассейна. Его форменная майка так прилипла к рельефной груди, что Шерлоку стало жарко.

«Возможно, я что-то подцепил».

— Выглядишь удивленным. Ты меня пригласил, вообще-то, — ответил Шерлок.

— Ага, а еще я приглашал тебя на предыдущие игры, но на них ты не приходил, — Джон закатил глаза.

— То, что ты меня не видел, не значит, что я не приходил, — посмотрел он вверх на парня. Шерлок подрос немного за время своего репетиторства, и сейчас он был всего на пару дюймов ниже Джона.

— Ты был и на других играх? — Джон выглядел удивленным, но улыбался еще шире. — Я думал, ты не любишь спорт.

— Не люблю, — согласился Шерлок.

— Но все равно пришел? — во взгляде Джона была какая-то мягкость, которую Шерлок не смог объяснить.

— Конечно, ведь так делают друзья, правда?

Слова вырвались прежде, что он смог их остановить, он в панике посмотрел на Джона, волнуясь, что сделал ошибку.

— Да, так друзья делают, — ответил Джон. Парень из его команды позвал его, Джон обернулся и нерешительно помахал им, прежде чем повернуться назад. — Послушай, я в душ. Я вернусь быстро, если ты хочешь подождать?

Шерлок кивнул, наблюдая, как команда уходит с поля, все еще похлопывая друг друга по плечам. Поле медленно пустело, родители уходили со своими детьми, игроки в регби со своими друзьями, и скоро Шерлок остался один, гадая, куда же подевался Джон.

Он направился к раздевалкам и уже почти вошел, когда услышал голоса. Они раздавались прямо из-за угла, и их обладатели даже не пробовали быть тише.

— Ты был потрясающим сегодня, Джон, — женский голос был полон энтузиазма.

— Спасибо. Моя команда хорошо поработала, да? Слушай, мне надо…

— Нет, ты был потрясающим, — перебил его голос.

— Сара…

— Ш-ш-ш. Ну давай же, пойдем перекусим. Только ты и я.

— Мне правда надо…

Джона опять перебили, но не словами, а чем-то, что звучало довольно страстно и немного мокро. Шерлок сделал шаг назад, чувствуя, как кровь отхлынула от лица.

— Ладно. Ужин.

— Прекрасно! — почти пропела Сара, а Шерлок слушал, как они вместе уходят. Он представил себе, как они идут, рука об руку, широко улыбаясь. Он представил себе, как Джон сидит за столиком и посылает Саре те яркие улыбки, которые, как иногда нравилось думать Шерлоку, были только для него.

Он никогда еще не был так одинок.

***

— Что ты имеешь в виду — ты уезжаешь на лето во Францию? — нахмурился Джон, обращаясь к Шерлоку. Тот сидел рядом с ним на их обычном месте в библиотеке. Был последний день перед каникулами, и Шерлоку не терпелось покинуть школу, даже если это означало, что он не сможет видеть Джона.

— Каждое лето моя семья гостит у grand-mère близ Каора, во Франции. Я же упоминал об этом?

— Когда ныл, что ты застрянешь на все лето с Майкрофтом? — фыркнул Джон. — Это не считается. Я могу тебе хотя бы звонить, если не могу видеть?

— Grand-mère ужасно старомодна. Я смогу тебе только писать, в лучшем случае. — Шерлок поднял взгляд на Джона, гадая о причинах такого беспокойства. — Но не похоже, что тебе будет скучно летом. Ты можешь общаться с этой девочкой, Сарой.

— Я и Сара расстались месяцы назад. — Джон выглядел удивленным. — Ты имеешь в виду мою последнюю бывшую, Джанет.

— Ах, да, — согласился Шерлок, — Джанет, и ты можешь… что ты имеешь в виду — последнюю бывшую?

— Мы расстались на той неделе. Я рассказал тебе все.

— Когда ты произнес ее имя, я отключил звук, — признался Шерлок.

— Ну конечно, ты отключил, — вздохнул Джон. — Тогда лучше напиши мне.

— У меня нет друзей во Франции, Джон. Конечно, я буду писать тебе. — Шерлок провел рукой по своим волосам, которые уже достаточно отросли. Вероятно, опять пришло время подстричься.

— Ты должен позволить им отрасти, — заметил Джон, наблюдая за ним. — Тебе пойдут кудрявые волосы. Девушкам это понравится.

— Девушки не совсем в моей сфере интересов, — рассеяно заметил Шерлок, и скривился, когда голос сорвался на слове «сфера».

— О? О-о-о! — Джон покраснел, его глаза расширились в осознании. — Боже, мы дружим уже месяцы, и я никогда… Я имел в виду, парням это действительно понравится.

Разглядывая книгу на своих коленях, Шерлок покраснел.

— Посмотрим. Мамочке тоже нравится, когда я оставляю волосы подлиннее, так что, вероятно, твое желание исполнится.

В этот момент послышался писк телефона. Шерлок выудил его из кармана, читая сообщение от Майкрофта.

— Моя машина здесь, — вздохнул Шерлок, отправляя телефон обратно в карман.

— Боже, так быстро? — Джон нахмурился. — Ну… увидимся, да?

— Да.

Шерлок встал, и Джон последовал его примеру. Они были почти одного роста теперь, на что Шерлок не уставал указывать Джону.

— Эй, возможно, ты будешь одного роста со мной, когда вернешься, — подмигнул Джон.

— Посмотрим. Думаю, я буду выше, — Шерлок усмехнулся Джону.

Быстро хлопнув его по спине, Шерлок вышел за дверь, а его живот уже сжимался в ожидании.

«Может, я смогу пройти через эту глупую влюбленность этим летом, — подумал Шерлок про себя, — расстояние может пойти на пользу».

Ага, конечно.

***

Джон стоял снаружи школы и в нетерпении похлопывал себя по ноге, ожидая Шерлока. Они переписывались летом, и Джону не хватало своего маленького друга больше, чем можно было выразить словами.

— Джон! — послышался женский голос, и он повернулся, чтобы увидеть, как Мэри Морстен машет ему.

— О, привет Мэри, — поздоровался Джон.

— Что ты делаешь снаружи? Ждешь свою девушку?

— Ха, чертово ха, — фыркнул Джон. — У меня нет девушки.

— Все еще? — произнес низкий голос за ним, и спина Джона невольно покрылась мурашками. — Я бы скорее подумал, что ты был в нескольких отношениях после Джанет.

Джон повернулся, чтобы найти, кому принадлежит голос, и с трудом сглотнул, когда увидел его. Парень состоял из шести футов великолепия, мускулов, темных кудрей и соблазнительных улыбок.

— Я тебя знаю? — спросил Джон, не в состоянии приглушить заигрывающие интонации в голосе.

— Конечно, знаешь, — парень выглядел растерянным, он наклонил голову набок, невольно выставляя длинную шею…

— Думаю, я бы тебя запомнил, — ответил Джон с улыбкой.

Парень ярко покраснел и выглядел смущенным. Он моргнул несколько раз, как будто пытаясь собрать свои мысли, эти глаза выглядели такими знакомыми…

— Постой… Шерлок? — Джон был практически в шоке.

— Конечно же, я! — ответил Шерлок, его низкий голос придавал невыразимую сексуальность его волнению. — Кто же я еще по-твоему?

— Не знаю! — Джон был почти в панике. — Новенький? Ты просто…

— Ты со мной флиртовал? — Шерлок посмотрел на него сверху вниз, явно в шоке сейчас.

— Я… о боже, да. — Джон спрятал лицо в ладонях. — Извини.

— Почему ты извиняешься? — спросил Шерлок. — Только если…. Ты смущен оттого, что флиртовал со мной?

— Нет. Боже, нет. — Джон вздохнул, не в состоянии смотреть на Шерлока теперь. — Во-первых, ты явно слишком шикарен для меня. А во-вторых, ты не интересуешься отношениями.  
— Вы что, действительно такие идиоты? — вопрос отвлек Джона от неловких мыслей. Он повернулся к Мэри, которая закатила глаза и ухмыльнулась.

— Вряд ли меня можно назвать идиотом. — Такие знакомые Джону интонации, сказанные таким соблазнительным голосом, были уже слишком. Он опять покрылся мурашками, и Мэри это легко заметила.

— Шерлок запал на тебя с самого первого дня, и не отнекивайся. — Мэри подняла палец, чтобы Шерлок молчал. — Я видела, как ты смотрел на него во время матчей регби в прошлом году.

— Постой… серьезно? — Джон повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на Шерлока, чьи щеки опять были приятного красного оттенка. — Я тебе нравился.

— Конечно, нравился. Ты всем нравился. — Теперь была очередь Шерлока избегать смотреть в глаза, и ему это удавалось. — Просто это… стало хуже, когда я узнал тебя.

— И, Джон, не делай вид, что Шерлок не начал нравиться тебе тоже. — Мэри подняла одну бровь.

— Но он встречался с людьми, — нахмурился Шерлок.

— И? Ты все еще ему нравился. — Мэри цокнула языком. — Ну вот, я надеялась, что тоже успею повстречаться с Джоном, пока до вас не дойдет, что вы должны быть вместе.

Джон тряхнул головой и засмеялся.

— Ну, я не рассчитывал, что Шерлок вернется из Франции и будет выглядеть как воплощенный секс.

— Я… что? — Шерлок посмотрел вниз на себя, словно стараясь понять, о чем говорит Джон. — Возможно, я подрос на пару дюймов…

— Ты на голову выше меня, — хихикнул Джон. — И к слову, мне нравится, что ты сделал с волосами.

— Я их отрастил для тебя. Майкрофт говорит, что они выглядят как птичье гнездо.

— Майкрофт — идиот, — ответил Джон. — А теперь заткнись и поцелуй меня, потому что я скучал по тебе все лето, и это единственный способ, которым ты можешь извиниться.

Шерлок послушался.


End file.
